Ridiculesness
by A.song.for.the.last.day
Summary: After Bilbo saved Thorin from Azog, he still doesn't seem to like him very much. When they are attacked by spiders in Mirkwood forest, Thorin saves Bilbo and this raises some questions. One shot Bagginshield.


**After Bilbo saved Thorin from Azog, he still doesn't seem to like him very much.**  
**When they are attacked by spiders in Mirkwood forest, Thorin saves Bilbo and this raises some questions.**

**One shot Bagginshield.**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to Tolkien.**

* * *

It was ridiculous how small he could feel underneath the stern look of Thorin Oakenshield.

It was ridiculous how he wanted to crawl into a corner like a puppy that just had been hit whenever the dwarf got mad at him.

The way he needed the king's approval, how much he wanted not to be seen as a constant burden, it all was ridiculous and he knew it.

But it didn't mean he could do something about it.

All of this ridiculousness was because of his love for Thorin and even loving him was ridiculous.

Why would he fall for one who was mean to him, one who never had a smile or a good word left for him, one that rather had him gone then by his side.

Bilbo had thought it would become better after he had saved the dwarf from Azog, but nothing had changed at all.

And now, while they were walking through the forest of Mirkwood, Thorin kept sending him angry glances.

Sure, they had been walking in circles for days, but that wasn't his fault, was it?

If they only hadn't lost the path, they already might be through the damned forest.

It didn't matter how long they had been walking through it, the forest still gave Bilbo the creeps .

Something was wrong here, he could feel how they were being watched, he could feel how the forest was playing games with their common sense.

Or he was just being ridiculous, but if that was the matter, the others were being ridiculous to.

Once again they had stopped, not knowing which way to go. Only this time they started arguing and pushing each other.

Bilbo looked up in despair, if the others continued arguing they never would find their way out.

" The sun,… we need to find the sun." He said, tapping his head to get a clear mind.

As he noticed the others weren't listening because they still were fighting among each other, he just started to climb a nearby tree.

When he reached the top he took in a good amount of fresh air, which cleared his mind immediately.

The sun was shining over a lake and butterflies were flying around him, it was a breathtaking sight and for a few minutes he just enjoyed the view.

" I can see the lake!... And a river!" He called to the others. " And the Lonely Mountain! We're almost there!"

He looked down when there came no reply, but the bunch of leaves from the trees made it impossible to see the ground.

" Can you hear me? I know which way to go!" He called down. " Hello?"

He still got no response, so he looked to the sun and the lake again, preparing himself to climb back down.

Suddenly he felt himself being pulled down, and when he looked down to see who was pulling him, he found his feet were bound in a spider's web.

Knowing that he was in trouble, knowing that the others probably were in even more trouble, he started to climb down, but his tied up feet made him trip and he fell down.

He hit a bunch of branches, which broke his fall, before he landed on the ground, where he got to his feet as soon he was capable of it.

Back on the ground, he could hear the noises of a fight, but when he wanted to go towards the battle sounds, he got stopped by a giant spider, it's jaws clicking rapidly when it noticed his prey.

Bilbo grabbed for his sword when the spider lunged at him, at the same time someone pushed him aside.

" Bilbo! No!"

By the force of the push Bilbo fell on the ground again and by the time he was on his feet, the spider was already wrapping his savior in its web.

" Thorin…" Bilbo stated before he jumped on the spider and started stabbing it.

" Leave him alone!" Bilbo screamed outraged, stabbing the spider in its back. " He's not yours to have! He doesn't serve to be your dinner!"

The spider started to shriek by Bilbo's continuing attacks and it backed away from Thorin before it threw Bilbo of its back.

Bilbo landed on his back, his sword still in his hand and as soon the spider was above him, he stabbed it in the chest, after which the spider fell dead to the ground.

Bilbo kept lying on the ground, breathing in slowly, trying to process what just had happened.

" You should be more careful." He heard Thorin say before his face appeared above him. " You could have gotten yourself killed."

Bilbo's jaw dropped when he looked into the dwarf's blue eyes, what he saw there amazed him as much as it confused him.

For once he didn't see anger or disgust on Thorin's face, but anxiety and fear.

As soon the dwarf noticed he had dropped his guard, his face became unreadable again, nevertheless he offered his hand to Bilbo to help him up.

" Why did you do that?" Bilbo asked when he was back on his feet. " Why did you save me from that spider?"

" Should I have let it eat you?" Thorin asked, raising his eyebrow. " I probably could find another spider who would like dinner, if that's what you wish."

" No, that's not what I meant." Bilbo replied frustrated. " You clearly don't like me, even after I saved you from Azog you still seem to find me a burden. You'd rather be rid of me and still you save me. If that spider had killed me, you would have been rid of me. You would have what you wanted. So why? Why did you save me?"

" Not liking someone doesn't mean that I want that person dead, Bilbo." Thorin said, looking surprised. " But I could ask you the same question. Why did you save me from Azog? Why did you risk your own life for me?"

" Isn't that obvious? What could be the reason to risk your life for someone?" Bilbo send back the question. " Why am I still around for that matter? When all you do is glare at me? You must know the answer, Thorin. You're not stupid."

For the second time the dwarf's mask fell off, his eyes growing wide when he realized what Bilbo meant.

Thorin took a step towards him, seeming to be totally lost for words.

" I better leave now." Bilbo said, looking at the completely overwhelmed dwarf. " Now you know, things could get even more awkward."

" No." Thorin replied, his voice hoarse. " You can't leave, not now."

" Why not?" Bilbo asked. " Thorin, do you have any idea how I feel right now? I humiliated myself in front of you."

" Because,…. I…." He started, then he lunged himself at Bilbo, crashing his lips onto Bilbo's lips, pulling the smaller body against his.

Bilbo was frozen to the ground out of surprise, not immediately realizing what was happening, but as soon the information that was coming from his lips reached his brains, he wrapped his arms around Thorin's neck and kissed him back.

The beauty of the sight he just had seen in the top of the tree was nothing compared to what he was feeling now.

The feeling of Thorin's beard tickling his chin while their lips moved against each other was amazing, the soft pulls at his hair as Thorin's hands were going through it made his entire body enflame.

He wished they could kiss forever, because it gave him the most wonderful feeling.

" Does this answer your question about why I saved you?" Thorin asked when he broke of the kiss, leaning his forehead against Bilbo's.

Bilbo nodded, still completely dazed by their kiss, being lost for words.

" I'm sorry I've been such an ass." Thorin said, caressing Bilbo's cheek. " I didn't want you to find out how I feel about you. I was afraid to get rejected by you. Making you think I still found you a burden was the easiest way to push you away from me."

" You are going to have to make up for that." Bilbo replied smiling.

" I will. And I'm going to start right now." Thorin said before he planted his lips on Bilbo's again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **

**Don't forget to leave a review.**

**Schrijvertje**


End file.
